She was there when I died
by ZeiksGirl
Summary: (Rating is just to be safe) It picks up after the battle city finals. When Yugi loses his most prized possetion he becomes depreesed who should be there to comfort him but Tea. TY Please read, this is my firts fan fic and dont forget to RR
1. Default Chapter

**__**

AN: Hey all you wonderful people who are ACTUALLY reading my fan fic. 

I love you all! This is my first fan fic so give it a shot. I cant spell so there 

may be a lot of mistakes but I will make the effort to find them all however 

hard that may be. I would put a disclaimer saying I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but 

since this is a web site designed for people to write about the characters of 

a the show I really don't fell there is a need for one, so on with the story 

already....

Yugi looked out at the clear blue water and thought about all that had 

happened during the Battle City Tournament. He was so angry about what has 

happened, sure, but most of all he was sad; so sad in fact that he was falling into 

a deep depression. He kept away from his friends, because they reminded him 

of what had happened, so he mostly came to the beach. But he could not run 

away from it because of the fact that when he was a t the beach, it left him a lot 

of time to think, which also brought back the pain. He snapped out of his trance 

when he heard a voice calling his name gently.

Yugi?" the voice said uncertainly, but still gentle.

Yugi looked up at the voice, it was his friend Tea. She was very pretty 

today, but Yugi always thought she looked pretty. She had a tank top and long 

jeans, the touched the ground, on today. Her hair was out and long with a head 

band in it.

"Oh, hey tea," he said, smiling slightly.

But tea could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. He always had that 

sadness in his voice nowadays. She wanted to help him so bad; to take the hurt 

away, but she knew he had to deal with it by himself. Plus Tea was also very 

sad about what had happened. It just hit Yugi harder then anyone else because 

he was the one who was closest to him. She would, however, be there for him 

when he was ready to talk.

"Um.....Yugi..... the guys were wondering if you wanted to hang out at the 

Pizza Parlor with them and me. We really miss you Yugi," Tea said sadly.

Yugi missed them too but he didn't want to hand out with "the guys" again. The 

only person that truly made him fell better was standing right in front of him. Yugi 

stood up and looked Tea strait in the eyes.

"I don't want to be around anyone but you," Yugi said.

Tea was taken aback by this comment for a few seconds, but then she 

looked back into his eyes. They were not the bright blue eyes they once were. 

She couldn't trace the emotion or meaning in them. They almost seemed dead.

"Okay," Tea said cheerfully, "I'll hang with you."

"I'm ready to talk about it, Tea," Yugi said serious.

"Oh..... Um..... Okay," Tea said uncomfortably, shifting her foot backwards 

and forwards in the sand. "But are you sure your ready, Yugi?"

"Yes I've thought a lot about it and I think I need to relive the whole story 

to get rid of the pain because it's out of my chest and out in the open," Yugi said 

rather firmly.

"Okay, Yugi, sit down and we'll talk about it," tea said, sitting and patting 

he sand next to her.

"Were should I begin?" Yugi asked, in a hollow sort of voice.

"Um..... start when we got to the battle city finals."

"Okay here go's....."

**__**

An: Ooooooo what's the story! Suspense! hehehe. Sorry that was an EXTREMLY short chapter. Its probably the shortest chapter you've ever read. But please hang in there, because the next one will be WAY longer then this one. Also I'm not going to double space the next one because may computers retarded so it may seem really short but it will be long I promise. Please review and tell me what you think or I'm not going to continue. 


	2. Connfesions

**__**

AN: Hey everybody! I'm such a dumbass! I put the wrong title on the fan fic. I mean how stupid can you be. Anyway the title you will see when I update again will be She held me when I cried. I know I said I wouldn't double space but I'm going to haha. Oh and one more thing thanks to my adoring fans who actually reviewed.

Joey looked out of the pizza plazas window. It was a wonderful day out today; with clear blue 

skies and a nice cool breeze. But Joey's thoughts were not on the weather, they were on his best 

friend Yugi. He wondered if Tea had been able to convince Yugi to come over to the pizza plaza. 

"Probably not," Joey thought. He hated Yugi being so depressed for 2 reasons. One: Yugi never 

wanted to hang out with His friends anymore. Two: Joey was happy and Yugi wasn't. Joey had 

been sad when it first happened but now he was happy again because he had Mai in his life. He 

had been going out with Mai since before the finals. He had always had a secret crush on Mai 

after she gave him the handkerchief that had her tournament card folded in it; the card that 

eventually saved his sisters eyesight. He just never acted like he had a crush and when he 

started spending more time with her at battle city tournaments he fell in love. He thought back to 

the day that Mai had confessed her love to him

*Flashback*

"MAI!" Joey screamed, running towards the ninja holding Mai in the sky.

"Get off me you creep!" Mai told the ninja, struggling to get free from the ninja's arms.

"Mai be careful!" Yugi yelled up to her.

Just then all the struggling Mai had done paid off and the ninja dropped her. She fell through the 

sky and luckily caught on the a beam hanging off a building.

"Hold on Mai!" Joey said, running towards the beam so he could catch her. When he got under 

the beam he said, "Drop down Mai I'll catch you!"

Mai hesitated a little bet relunctucly she dropped down an top of Joey and the fell down.

"Oh my! Joey are you okay?" Mai asked getting off of him.

"Never better." Joey said, dazed on the ground.

The winy rich ninja boy came up to Mia and said, "So I guess our wedding plans are off."

"You bet you loser!" Mai started. "You don't even do you own stunts. The real action is down 

there resting at the moment."

The winy rich ninja boy left and Mai helped Joey to his feet.

"Thanks," Joey muttered, wiping the dust off his pants.

"Don't thank me Joey," Mai said her eyes sparkling. "You saved my life; I should be thanking 

you."

"Oh it was notin," Joey mumbled blushing.

"You always surprising me Joey," Mai said, looking into Joey's eyes.

"Well....." Joey started, but he never finished his sentence because Mia had put her lips on his. 

"Wait what's going on here?" Joey asked himself. "She's kissing me isn't she. Okay act cool 

Wheeler and kiss her back for gods sake! You love this woman!" Joey kissed Mai back softly 

and they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you Joey Wheeler." Mai started. "I have ever since I hung out with you guys that one 

night." Mai said tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.

"I love you too Mai Valentine." Joey said, kissing her again. She kissed him back and this kiss 

was passionate and filled with the love they felt for each other. It was a long awaited kiss for 

them. Then the pulled apart out of breath and heard clapping. They looked over a saw the Yugi, 

Serenity, Tristan, and Tea clapping.

"Finally," Yugi said, smiling.

"Ya finally Wheeler has a girlfriend," Tristan said with an evil grin on his face.

"Shut up man," Joey said embarrassed.

"And he loves his little girlfriend," Tristan said, teasing in a baby voice.

"Um lets start walking to the finals everyone." Serenity said, avoiding a battle because Joey was 

shooting daggers at Tristan.

"Ya! and may the best man win." Yugi said.

"Don't you mean woman."

*End of flashback*

"Well, Joey, Mai, and myself all made it to the finals. I was scared about the finals especially after 

what had happened with Marik. I mean he put Joey, you, and me in danger. It looked like he'd do 

anything to get Slifer the Sky Dragon and Yami....." Yugi said stopping.

Tea noticed a single tear trickling down Yugi's cheek.

"Oh, Yugi! Its okay to cry I'm here for you," Tea cried.

More tears pored down Yugi's cheek. Then he started to cry like he had never cried before. The 

numbness from the tragic even was going away and now sadness replaced it. It had been a 

month since it happened and he needed this. Yugi put his head on Tea's solder and cried wile 

she held her arm around him and stroked his back. Silent tears were trickling down Tea's face as 

she held Yugi in her arms. It was a wile before Yugi was done and It was getting dark out.

"Fell better?" Tea asked, when Yugi sat up.

"Thanks was Yugi's reply.

"No prob," Tea said smiling. "Do you want to continue with the story?"

"Tomorrow I will it's getting dark out and I'm tired," Yugi said, yawning.

"Ya, I'm tiered too," Tea said. "What time is it anyway?"

Yugi looked at him watch and said, "It's almost 8:00. Come on I'll walk you home."

Yugi stood up and put his hand down by Tea. She took it and pulled herself up. Yugi's hand was 

warm and it gave Tea a since of comfort. The walked holding hands all the way to Tea's house. 

They walked up the steps to her porch and stopped. Yugi turned to face Tea and took he other 

hand in his.

"So here we are," Yugi said, smiling slightly.

"Yep we are. So..... where will you be tomorrow? I need to find you so we can..... um..... talk." 

Tea said uncomfortably. Then she added quickly, "OF course only if you want to. I mean......"

"Yugi put his finger on Tea's lips.

"Of course I want to talk about it. I need to....." he trailed off.

"But don't force yourself," She said, looking into his pale gray eyes.

"And I'll be at the beach, duh, What were you thinking Miss. Tea?" Yugi said, Teasing

When he said that Tea say the blue come back into his eyes and It was still there she almost cried 

with happiness but she withheld from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well you better remember next time."

"I will try."

They both smiled at each other.

"Bye, Tea."

"Bye, Yugi."

Tea turned to go into her house but Yugi pulled her back rather close to him. 

"I love you, Tea," Yugi said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh, Yugi, I love you too!" Tea said flinging her arms around Yugi's neck and pulling him into a 

hug. "We will always be friends."

She pulled away from him and flashed him a smile. She walked into her house and closed the 

door. She leaned up against it and sighed. Meanwhile outside Yugi looked after Tea and then 

reluctantly he walked down the steeps out onto the sidewalk. He gave one last look at the house 

before turning away and said, "That's not what I meant, Tea. I mean I'm in love with you." He 

sighed and walked down the street to his house that was only a couple blocks from Tea's house. 

He wished Tea hadn't missed understood because he wanted her so bad but maybe now wasn't 

the right time for them anyway. He got to his house and disappeared through his front door.

**__**

AN: hehehe I know I'm evil but ya know its fun being evil. Well tell me all what you think and I'm even up for suggestions if ya got any. I need a review to continue so press that button.

__ ****


End file.
